Fantendo Carnival Showcase 2015/Moonlight Studios
Each day, Moonlight Studios will show a small direct, which includes trailers and features for a variety of upcoming games. For each day, information about one major title will be revealed, with small pieces of information being revealed for other games being shown along side it. Day 1 ''Hyrule Warriors 2'' This tentatively named game is the sequel to Hyrule Warriors. The game includes a variety of new characters, weapons, elements and stages to choose from, with the first selection being shown below. Just like the previous title, the game doesn't have a specific slot in the timeline due to that vast number of characters being from different time era's. The game was also confirmed to have Amiibo support for some of the characters, which will include new weapons, costumes and stages. The Legend of Zelda: The Axeron Sundial The Legend of Zelda: The Axeron Sundial is the nineteenth game in the Zelda series, and the second for the Wii U, succeeding Zelda Wii U. There are many ideas and concepts we are using in this Zelda game, some of which are old and have appeared in previous games in the series and some which are entirely new. Firstly, the game offers 4 different characters to play as: Link, Zelda, Midna and Ghirahim. Each character has their own unique abilities and fighting style. Certain items can only be used be them also. The game also offers a 4-player co-op, but the game has to have reached a certain part before this can occur, although it is before the first major dungeon. It has also been revealed that this game will offer an antagonist mode, in which the player can control any of the bosses within the game and use them to fight Link and his companions. Super Smash Bros. Uproar Two of a Kind The trailer begins with a zoomed out view of Skyloft. The camera then focuses onto a Crimson Loftwing, who is being ridden by Link. Link swiftly lands the Loftwing next to the Light Tower and dismounts onto the ground. He is met by applause from the Ice Climbers, who are revealed as returning veterans. The applause is interrupted when a dark blade impales the ground next to Link, knocking him off of his feet. Link quickly regains his footing and rushes over to the Ice Climbers to protect them. Link draws his sword, as Popo and Nana huddle behind him. The dark sword begins to glow as it transforms into a human-like figure. The camera pans across its legs, cape and hair, before zooming out. Ghirahim Enters with Style. Ghirahim clicks his fingers, which summons a Demon Blade in both of his hands. Link runs towards him, and they engage in combat. They parry each others blades for a few moments, before Ghirahim warps behind Link and knocks him over. Ghirahim swipes his sword downwards, but Link blocks it. Suddenly, Link's sword begins to glow blue, and Ghirahim is knocked back by the glowing light. Link's sword glow brighter and begins to shake. The light escapes from the sword, and materialises in front of Link. Fi Analyses the Opposition. Fi and Ghirahim then launch themselves at each other. They transform into their sword forms and clash, which then leads into the gameplay section. The ending cutscene shows Ghirahim performing a ritual at the base of the Sealed Temple. The background then goes dark, and a figure, with flames on their head, appears behind. The screen fades to black, as the two figures laugh demoniacally. Link Icon SSB5.png Ice Climbers Icon SSB5.png Ghirahim Icon SSB5.png Fi Icon SSB5.png Day 2 ''Captain Toad: Hero's Fortune'' Captain Toad: Hero's Fortune is a new game in development by Moonlight Studios. The name has yet to be finalised, but the plot surrounds Captain Toad, Captain Toadette and the Toad Bridgade going out to save a number of inhabitants of the Mushroom Kingdom, such as Mario, Luigi, Peach and Rosalina. Unlike last time, not just Captain Toad and Toadette will be playable. A number of other Toad's will also be playable in this adventure, and each of them have unique abilities that the other don't have, which can unlock secret treasures and areas in each level. These unique abilities can be unlocked by picking up a Super Flower. Some of the levels seen in the trailer include *A level based upon Electrodrome from Mario Kart 8. *A fleet of Airships. *A level which includes the Mattermouths. *A Western-themed level. *A level containing lots of spinning Fire-Bars. *A level containing a huge rocket in the centre. *A level based upon the Supermassive Galaxy *An nature themed level with Giant Wigglers *A Freezeflame inspired level. Also seen within the footage was a number of new enemies and power-ups. Some of the new power-ups include the Propeller Mushroom, Gold Mushroom, Boo Mushroom and the Spin Drill. Larry Koopa was also seen in the footage, so it can be assumed the Koopalings will be bosses in the game. Day 3 Alliance Eternal Dusk Cursed Enigma Neptune Elementals Day 4 Pokémon Indigo and Violet Pokémon Fusion Black and Molten Black Super Smash Bros. Uproar Day 5 Super Smash Bros. Uproar Moonlight Stadium Day 6 Xenoblade Chronicles U Xenoblade Warriors Day 7 Xenoblade Chronicles U Alliance